Full Of Love
by jels xf
Summary: Hari itu adalah hari yang penuh dengan cinta. Dari awal hingga akhir. Cinta dimana-dimana. Kasih sayang tersebar luas. Tulus atau tidaknya cinta itu adalah urusan belakang. Yang penting bahagia. SEVENTEEN's fic. Begin with MEANIE and JIHAN but end with MINSHUA and WONHAN hahaha :D


_Hari itu adalah hari yang penuh dengan cinta. Dari awal hingga akhir. Cinta dimana-dimana. Kasih sayang tersebar luas. Tulus atau tidaknya cinta itu adalah urusan belakang. Yang penting bahagia._

 _._

FULL OF LOVE DAY

.

Jeonghan ; Jisoo ; Wonwoo ; Mingyu

Oneshot

.

.

.

Sore tadi, Mingyu sengaja mampir ke _supermarket_ sepulang dari studio tempatnya bekerja. Ini malam _valentine_ dan ia akan masak banyak, karena akan ada tamu datang malam ini. Sampai di rumah, pemuda itu merapikan seisi rumah, kemudian mulai memasak, dan mandi.

Ketika pemuda tinggi itu keluar kamar, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Mingyu berjalan menuju pintu sambil mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemejanya. Wajahnya sumringah ketika melihat siapa tamunya malam ini.

"Cepat sekali. Padahal masih jam tujuh kurang," Mingyu kembali menutup pintu setelah tamunya masuk. "Aku hanya tidak sabar saja, Mingyu," jawab pria itu, tamu Mingyu. "Aku bingung harus melakukan apa sambil menunggu jam tujuh tiba, jadi aku berangkat ke rumahmu lebih awal." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa berdandan untuk membuatku terkesima, sayang." Tangan Mingyu sudah mendarat di dagu tamunya.

Tamu Mingyu malam ini adalah tamu _special_.

"Tanpa berdandanpun kau akan terkesima padaku, Mingyu!" Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari dagunya. Wonwoo, pacar Mingyu itu, adalah tamu _special_ yang dimaksud.

"Kau benar,"

"Ku bantu menata meja makan, ya!" Wonwoo berujar dengan semangat. Mingyu mengangguk sembari tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang antusias. Karena malam ini adalah malam yang _special_ untuk seluruh pasangan di dunia.

"Jalanan macet sekali. Banyak pejalan kaki yang menghabiskan hampir separuh jalan," sambil menata piring Wonwoo menceritakan keadaan di luar. Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama, merespon dengan _'Hmm'_ dan _'Jinjja?'_ kadang-kadang.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka merayakan _valentine_ di rumah selama 3 tahun mereka bersama. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka merayakannya di luar.

Ketika makan malam dimulai tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Dua pria itu hanya terlalu asik dengan makanan masing-masing. Sekalinya bicara itu adalah Mingyu yang bertanya rasa masakan yang tersaji, dan Wonwoo hanya menjawab seadanya.

Mungkin mereka lupa, (atau mungkin tidak) bagaimana mereka bertemu dan pada akhirnya menjadi pasangan. Mungkin mereka belum paham (atau mungkin 'tidak mau' paham) dengan konsep pasangan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saja mereka tidak ingin terlalu serius menanggapi (dan mengeksekusi) konsep pasangan yang sesungguhnya.

Selama ini yang dijalani oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah semua yang dilakukan oleh pasangan. Mereka nonton film di bioskop, kemudian mampir ke restoran cepat saji sebelum pulang, dan Mingyu dengan senang hati mengantar Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya sambil menghadiahi ciuman panas di depan pintu rumah lelaki bermata tajam itu.

Apa yang dilakukan pasangan lain seperti berlibur ke tempat wisata dari pagi hingga pagi lagi juga dijalani oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Ketika itu mereka mengunjungi sebuah kota bernama Anyang, kota tempat orang tua Mingyu tinggal. Seakan lupa dengan dunianya, dan seakan dunia milik berdua, Mingyu tak sedetikpun mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya kala itu. Mereka mengawali hari di pantai Anyang yang sepi dan bersih, kemudian berakhir dengan perang ranjang yang mengakibatkan Wonwoo susah berjalan.

Tetapi, pikiran manusia siapa yang dapat membaca, dan rencana Tuhan siapa yang tahu. Dibalik status 'pasangan' yang tertulis di dahi mereka masing-masing, dua-duanya 'tidak ingin' merealisasikan apa yang dimaksud dengan konsep 'pasangan' yang sesungguhnya.

"Masih ada puding tidak?" Wonwoo bertanya ketika Mingyu mengetik sebuah pesan di _handphone_ -nya. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan menggumam 'di kulkas' sebagai imbuhan. Wonwoo menghampiri kulkas dengan matanya yang masih memperhatikan Mingyu yang sekarang malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus mengetik.

Nyatanya, Wonwoo tahu kenapa pacarnya yang tampan itu senyum-senyum sendiri sambil asik main _handphone_. Terbukti dari senyum miring yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika lelaki itu mengiris puding.

-o0o-

"Sudah dong, Jeonghan. Aku kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Di malam romantis ini, malam yang berharga untuk seluruh pasangan di dunia, sepasang kekasih malah sedang bertengkar di dalam rumah bernuansa hangat ini.

"Aku tidak suka caramu bicara, Jisoo. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

Adalah Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Pasangan ini masih sempat-sempatnya adu cekcok di tengah-tengah acara romantis mereka ; nonton film berdua. Rumah bernuansa hangat ini adalah rumah Jisoo, dan lelaki bermata kucing itu sengaja mengundang pacarnya untuk datang ke rumah, sekedar merayakan _valentine._

Tapi semua tidak sesuai harapan Jisoo. Lelaki itu tau, pacarnya yang cantik itu (walau dia adalah pria) adalah orang yang sensitif, dan baru saja, Jisoo berkata sesuatu yang membuat Jeonghan kesal.

"Tidak, sayangku. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Jisoo berucap tegas, sambil mencengkram pundak Jeonghan. Mereka masih terduduk di sofa empuk warna biru milik Jisoo, saling menatap lekat-lekat mata satu sama lain. Jisoo mencoba meyakinkan Jeonghan, tapi mata Jeonghan menyiratkan suatu ketidakyakinan.

"Entahlah, Jisoo. Aku merasa seperti tidak bersamamu akhir-akhir ini," ucapnya, melepas tangan Jisoo dari pundaknya. "Kau, seperti bersama orang lain. Maksudku, ketika kita bersama-sama aku merasa kau tidak hanya denganku saja, tidak hanya kita berdua saja, seperti ada orang lain yang kau perhatikan juga, Jisoo. Kau paham maksudku kan? Jadi aku anggap itu wajar jika kau berkata demikian." Setelah pria cantik itu berkata panjang lebar, yang bisa Jisoo lakukan hanya menatap Jeonghan kosong.

 _Memang ada orang lain, Jeonghan._

"Aku pulang, Jisoo. Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Jeonghan meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih mematung di sofa birunya.

-o0o-

"Apa yang kau lihat di _handphone_ -mu, Mingyu?" Wonwoo, yang sekarang melempar tatapan tajam kepada Mingyu, mengeluarkan suaranya sejak 5 menit yang lalu mereka sunyi senyap.

"Eh?" Mingyu, yang ditanya, hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan segera mematikan _handphone_ -nya dan meletakkannya secara tengkurap di meja. "Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya mencoba tenang. "Apa kau mau sesuatu yang lain, sayang?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

Pria bermata tajam itu kembali melempar pandang ke bawah, tepatnya di piring pudingnya yang telah kosong. Otaknya memikirkan apa yang akan ia lanjutkan selanjutnya.

 _Pura-pura tidak tahu atau aku mengatakannya saja?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wonwoo?"

"Kira-kira, apakah ketika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayanganmu, kau benar-benar memanggilku?" Pria itu lagi-lagi melempar tatapan tajam kepada pria di depannya itu. Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, memasang wajah kebingungan. Tapi kenyataanya, Mingyu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlabuh.

 _Bukan kau kesayanganku, Wonwoo._

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menagih jawaban.

"Tentu! Siapa lagi yang kusayang selain dirimu? Adakah? Tidak ada, Wonwoo. Hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain." Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mantap, sedangkan Wonwoo tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, mengenggam kedua-duanya. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin?" tanya Mingyu. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku tidak yakin kalau kau hanya mencintaiku, Mingyu." Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja walau ia sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. Mingyu pikir, mungkin Wonwoo tahu segalanya.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Tiba-tiba aku sedikit pusing." Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu dengan paksa, dan berjalan menuju sofa coklat Mingyu untuk mengambil tas dan jaketnya. "Perlu kuantar?" dan Wonwoo menjawab gelengan lemah, serta senyuman kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu. Makanan buatanmu tidak pernah buruk. Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk mencegah Wonwoo pergi atau sekedar mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

Karena memang bukan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya Mingyu cintai.

-o0o-

Malam itu, adalah malam yang dinantikan semua orang beserta pasangannya. Malam itu, adalah malam yang penting untuk semua pasangan di dunia. Muda, tua, kekasih, suami-istri, bahkan kekasih gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kami sudah berakhir atau belum." Jisoo memandang ke langit, menatap kosong langit malam yang sedang ramai bintang itu.

"Akupun begitu. Aku tidak tahu aku harus mengakhiri ini atau tidak. Karena kupikir, dia sudah tahu semuanya." Lain Jisoo, lain Mingyu. Pria itu memainkan gelang rotan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan diputar-putar begitu, Gyu! Nanti putus!" Jisoo berseru ketika lelaki disampingnya ini, yang memainkan gelang rotan itu, memutar-mutar gantungan berbentuk bintang yang menggantung di gelang itu. " _Sorry_ , aku tidak sadar, Soo." Sedangkan Mingyu malah memamerkan rentetan giginya yang putih itu. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kalau rusak kita beli lagi yang baru." Lelaki tinggi itu menekan pipi kanan Jisoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Gelang rotan begitu hanya ada di Jepang. Harus kesana dulu untuk beli gelang yang sama!" Jisoo jadi tambah kesal.

Selanjutnya yang Mingyu lakukan justru memeluk Jisoo. Membawa lelaki manis itu ke dekapannya, membiarkan Jisoo menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menyegarkan, dan membuat Mingyu menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jisoo pula. Keduanya hening. Tenang. Sama-sama menghirup aroma tubuh satu lain. Menghirupnya dengan tenang, dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang pula. Pelukan itu menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Perasaan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun yang dicintai masih menggenggam (dan digenggam) orang lain.

"Aku rasa aku bisa melepaskan Wonwoo." Mingyu berucap sambil mengusap punggung Jisoo. Tapi pria manis itu hanya diam. Masih menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu dan masih asik merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang berdebar. Jisoo terkikik merasakannya.

"Apakah itu lucu, Jisoo?" Mingyu bertanya sambil masih mengusap punggung Jisoo, dan ia merasakan kepala Jisoo menggeleng. "Jantungmu, Gyu. Tidak tenang sama sekali."

Mingyu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membuat Jisoo sulit bernafas. Tangan Jisoo memukul punggung Mingyu dengan keras, tapi Mingyu justru tertawa. "Rasakan detak jantungku sampai puas, Soo!" Mingyu masih tertawa hingga ia tak lagi merasakan pukulan dari Jisoo.

Pria itu terdiam. Ia merasakan tangan Jisoo runtuh dari punggungnya. Seperti tangan yang tak punya energi. "Jisoo," panggilnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan menemukan Jisoo yang telah terpejam. Wajahnya damai, seperti tak lagi menanggung beban. Seperti tak lagi harus melakukan kewajiban apapun. Mungkin, memang begitu.

Iseng, Mingyu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung Jisoo, dan dahinya berkerut ketika ia tak merasakan sedikitpun udara terhembus dari hidung pria manis itu. "Jisoo," panggilnya lagi. "Hong Jisoo, apa kau tertidur atau bagaimana?" Mingyu mengguncang badan Jisoo, tapi pria manis itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Jisoo! Jangan main-main! Aku serius!" Pria tinggi itu masih mengguncang tubuh Jisoo, tapi tetap saja.

"Ya!" Ketika air muka Mingyu sudah sangat kacau, berkeringat dingin, gemetar, dan hampir menangis, ketika itu pula ia mendekap Jisoo sekali lagi, dan terlonjak saat telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

" _Happy valentine, dear. I love you, so much."_

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, dan mendapati wajah Jisoo yang jenaka. Tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit seperti garis, dan lama-lama terdengar suara tawa yang amat puas dari mulut Jisoo.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut kan, Mingyu?" Jisoo masih tertawa puas. Tak kunjung berhenti sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu meraih bibirnya untuk ia cium. Saat itu pula Jisoo menghentikan tawanya dan matanya membelalak. Merasakan sesuatu yang asing hinggap di bibirnya, menghisapnya, dan menekannya. Jisoo merasakan sesuatu seperti menyengat perutnya sambil menari-nari disana. Membuatnya geli, dan terkesiap.

"Aku sungguh akan mati jika kau pergi, Jisoo." Mingyu yang tampan itu, berbicara dengan nada serendah itu, dan wajahnya berjarak kurang dari lima senti dari wajah Jisoo. Pria manis itu hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Masih terngiang di kepalanya ketika Mingyu menciumnya.

" _I love you too, Jisoo._ "

Jisoo menganggap ini karma. Ketika tadi ia menertawakan detak jantung Mingyu yang tak tenang, kini jantungnya sendiri yang tak karuan. Semakin tak karuan ketika Mingyu menciumnya lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

Membiarkan bulan menonton mereka yang terduduk di balkon rumah Jisoo. Membiarkan angin mengibarkan rambut mereka. Membiarkan bintang menghujani mereka dengan sinarnya. Membiarkan orang yang masih dalam genggaman tangan diselimuti ketidakyakinan. Membiarkan mereka menjadi pasangan gelap. Membiarkan malam _valentine_ ini menjadi malam yang tetap penuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa, aku juga bisa melepasan Jeonghan, Mingyu."

.

.

.

Kkeut!

Ehehehe.

Asik ya kalau punya hubungan gelap gitu, kesannya kayak pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi gitu, kan menantang /?

(kayak aku yang pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi sama mingyu dibalik wonwoo)

Ehm, HALO!

 _Anyway_ , kalau kalian pernah liat fic yang judulnya sama, dan temanya sama juga, dan pemainnya dari anggota boyband sebelah, gak usah mengira kalau aku plagiat karena fic yang itu, aku juga yang bikin ;D

Cuma, di fic ini, aku ganti setting (tempat dan suasana), tokoh, dan kebiasaan mereka aja. Kayak _remake_ gitulah, muehehe ;)

.

.

.

"Kau cocok pakai hitam, Gyu. Jadi ambil yang hitam saja,"

"Oke, eh, tapi, kemeja itu bagus juga,"

"Yang mana? Yang merah marun itu?"

"Iya yang itu. Gimana dong? Hitam atau merah marun?"

"Iya sih, merah marun bagus juga. Cocok juga buat kamu, Gyu."

Mingyu berhenti menimang mau pilih kemeja warna apa ketika ia melihat sosok yang tak asing di matanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain sambil memilih Hoodie di rak yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku yang salah lihat, atau itu memang benar mereka?"

"Apaan sih?"

"Itu!"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang dibagian Hoodie itu, Soo. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Astaga! Jadi, mereka sekarang. . . ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu dan Jisoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika orang yang sedang dibicarakan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kira-kira kita ketahuan tidak?"

"Mana kutahu, Soo. Kalau ketahuan pun gak masalah. Malah jadi semakin menarik,"

Tapi Jisoo justru menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan keras.

.

.

.

END

Ini beneran udah end, hehehe.

Sorry ya saudara, kalau fic ini geje banget dan gak bagus. (aku sendiri merasa fic ini gak jelas banget soalnya, bhak xD) jadi, yah, dikuat kuatin aja bacanya, dan tetap review ya sayang. Mwah :*

 _Anyway,_ kira-kira itu siapa ya yang lagi milih-milih hoodie itu?


End file.
